


Victoria's Not-So-Secret

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: The Joker begrudgingly accompanies you on a trip to Victoria's Secret. He changes his tune once he sees you in his colors.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Victoria's Not-So-Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. The request was:  
> 16\. "Do you want the purple panties, or the red ones?“ “I don’t care, I’m gonna rip them off anyway.”   
> This is also my first smut, so I apologize for the lack of quality!

It was no secret that J hated shopping. He had no need for it, really. Anything he needed he could simply steal. Why go through all that effort of managing your finances, shopping around for the best price, putting back items you want because you can’t afford them, and ultimately regretting whatever you did buy because what if you had used the money for something more important? It made no sense to him to jump over all those hurdles when you could just waltz in, grab what you like, and stroll back out. And you’d have more time to terrorize the citizens of Gotham! It was a win-win situation!

That being said, you had miraculously managed to convince your criminal boyfriend to accompany you to the mall for the Victoria’s Secret semi-annual sale. You had been meaning to update your lingerie for some time now, and what better opportunity than now? Though he was reluctant to join you, the prospect of watching you try on various sexy items was enough of an incentive for him to come along.

With your partner in tow, you practically dragged him into the store, eagerly pulling him towards the dressing rooms. You paid no mind to the stares and whispers directed at the pair of you, having become used to such reactions whenever you and J were spotted together. As much as you hated how people acted around and treated him, J seemed unbothered by it and so you learned to tune it out.

Pushing him gently onto a plush seat you flashed him a cheeky smile and wink.

“I’ll be right back. Stay here and please, try not to burn the place down until after we finish.”

J rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Fine, fine. But be quick. All this pink is making me wanna hurl.”

And with a giggle you hurried off, picking out every bra and panty that caught your eye. Within minutes you had an armful of clothing, heading back towards the dressing area with a pep in your step.

“Ta-da!” You exclaimed, plopping down the pile of fabrics into J’s lap. He gave a small “oomph!” of surprise upon being buried in lingerie, which you ignored as you were focused on picking out and then opening the door to your desired changing room.

“C’mon, daddy, don’t you want to join me?” You teasingly called.

J was already ahead of you, having scooped up the clothing and following you into the room. Once the door was securely locked behind you and the lingerie set down, he turned and looked at you expectantly.

“Well? Come on, strip for daddy.”

His words sent an instant surge of wetness to your core. Obediently you stripped down completely and picked up two pairs of cheeky panties: One red with black lace and a little black bow, the other a matching style but in purple with a dark green bow and lace. 

“Do you want the purple panties, or the red ones?”

“I don’t care, I’m gonna rip them off you anyway.”

You dropped the red pair to the ground and stepped into the purple pair. They fit perfectly, accentuating your ass and hugging your hips just right. You gave a little twirl and ended up facing J.

“Well? How do they l- Umph!”

Before you could finish speaking J had you pinned against the wall. The look in his eyes was absolutely feral. His lips were then smashed against yours, hunger evident in the way he attacked your mouth. His tongue found it’s way to yours, tangling itself with yours in a dance for dominance. A dance he always won.

You both parted for air, panting heavily as you felt his cool, gloved hand yank the panties off your skin. You winced as you heard the material tear and you gazed up into his eyes, a mixed look of confusion and lust swirling in your irises.

“J, w-what…?”

“I told you I was gonna rip those off. I’m a man of my word, doll. You oughta know that by now.”

Any response you could have formed was crushed as he thrust two fingers inside your soaked entrance. Throwing your head back you bit down on your lip, not wanting to let anyone outside know what was happening.

J’s fingers pumped in and out of you at a fast pace, giving you no time to adjust to the sudden stretch of his thick digits. With each pump he gave a slight curl, grazing against your g spot and sending you into a writhing mess in no time at all.

“Ah! Oh my god… J! Please…” You moaned, trying your damnedest to keep your voice as quiet as possible. Though the effort seemed futile, as the squelch from your pussy was loud enough to give you away to anyone nearby.

Smirking at you devilishly, J reached his thumb upwards and swirled it around your clit. The stitching of his glove only added to the euphoric feelings bubbling inside you.

“C’mon. Cum for me, bunny. Cum around my fingers like a good girl. You are a good girl, aren’t ya?”

“Y-Yes! God… Yes, daddy!”

His fingers stilled, curled against your g spot and pressing down hard on your clit. Your breath hitched as you hit your high, your sopping pussy convulsing hard around J’s gloved fingers. Your legs shook and nearly gave out from under you as you let out a final moan this time not caring who heard you. Your knees buckled and, were it not for J grabbing ahold of your waist, you would have collapsed onto the floor in a shaking mess.

Finally your orgasm faded and J pulled his digits out, shoving the glossy fabric of his glove into your mouth.

“Suck, doll. Taste yourself. There you go. Such a good bunny for daddy.” He cooed, watching you eagerly lick your juices off.

He pulled out his fingers with a resounding “pop!”.

Still panting, face flushed with both arousal and slight embarrassment, you reached out your shaking hands and picked up the remains of the torn panties.

“I think we’re going to have to get another pair. But this time, can you please not destroy them?”

“No promises, doll. No promises.”


End file.
